If Only
by xxsimply-uniquexx
Summary: LitaxTrish Femslash...Warnings: Strong sexual content and Language. Don't like Femlash? Do not read.


**If Only…**

**Characters: **Lita, Trish Stratus

**Pairings: **Lita/Trish Stratus

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing.

**Warnings: **Sexual content, masturbation and swearing

**Note: **Don't like Femslash? Don't read! No flames!

Lita sat in the room she shared with Trish Stratus, thinking about the blonde. You see, Lita had had quite the crush oh Trish for a long, long time. Trish was gone for a few more minutes, and Lita was getting hot, she didn't need Trish to see her like that. She quickly unzipped her jeans, pulling them down to her ankles. Then she did the same thing with her thong. Lita slowly spread her legs. Taking a breath, she place a finger inside her passage, gently and soothingly pushing it in, and pulling it out. Lita chewed her lip, until nearly making herself moan, she realized her thoughts had gone, and she quickly took her finger out, and pulled her thong and pants up. She turned on the TV, there was nothing on. After a few minutes of channel surfing, Lita could hear Trish entering the room. Lita quickly pulled her duvets up, so Trish couldn't see the little wet patch Lita had made on the bed.

'Hey Lita' Trish greeted the now relaxed red head.

'Hey Trish' Lita returned the greeting. Trish put down her bags, and sat on her bed. Lita turned the TV back on, the only decent show on was South Park. As Lita started focusing on the show, Trish took a moment to check out Lita. God she was looking hot tonight. Trish licked her lips slowly. She was getting very erotic thoughts of the red head. Trish quickly went and sat next to Lita, snatching the remote and turning the TV off.

'Trish?' Lita asked playfully.

'TV is lame, nothings on' Trish said. She lay down next to Lita. Lita gazed into Trish's eyes, and slowly drew her face closer and closer to Trish's. Trish couldn't resist temptation, and brushed her lips against Lita. Lita quickly wrapped her arms around Trish's neck, pulling her on top of herself. Trish soon lashed at Lita's lips, Lita returning the kiss with full force. Soon Lita entered her tongue in Trish's mouth, the two fighting for control. Running out of breath the two took a second to breath. Lita smiled, as she squeezed Trish's butt, the blonde giggling. Lita soon found her hands sliding Trish's shirt off, revealing a lacy purple bra. Lita slowly brushed her hand down the back of Trish, until she decided to slide of the bra, revealing Trish's breasts. Trish quickly returned to kissing Lita, but this time attacking her neck, nipping at the bit of flesh. Lita pulled Trish's legs up a bit, so she could reach her pants, Lita gently pushed Trish off, so she could undo her pants. After the job was done, Lita went for Trish's panties. But Trish quickly stopped her.

'Your turn' She said. Lita nodded and immediately started attacking Trish's neck, sucking at the flesh. Trish started working on sliding Lita's top off.

'Just rip it' Lita whispered as Trish nodded. With full force, Trish ripped the shirt off, exposing Lita's bra. Trish quickly went for the hook, and after fiddling for a moment, managed to set Lita's breasts free. Trish quickly went to work on her pants, but Lita interrupted her, with a passionate kiss on the lips. There breasts were touching and Lita was getting hot.

'Undo my pants' She ordered out of desperation. Trish quickly broke the kiss, and easily slid off Lita's pants, showing off the red head's thong. Lita then flipped the blonde over, so she was on the bottom, and slid her panties off, revealing her clean shaved area. Soon enough, Lita slid two fingers into Trish, like with herself, gently pushing in, and pulling out.

'Oh baby! Harder! Harder!' Trish ordered as Lita agreed. Pounding harder Trish signalled she was nearly ready for her climax. That's when Lita lead her head into Trish.

'Eat me Lita! Fuck me harder!' She cursed, wrapping her legs around Lita's head 'Yes! Oh god! That's it! Fuck me! Take me! Eat me!' Trish yelled. Lita eating and eating. Finally Trish reached her climax. Lita quickly finished sucking Trish's juices and sat up.

'It's so my turn to please you' Trish said. She quickly searched her bag, pulling out a blue dildo.

'You kinky bitch' Lita said. Trish smiled. She quickly pulled Lita's thong down. Lita happily opened her legs as Trish inserted the dildo into Lita. She started pounding at the red head.

'Fuck Trish! Do me! Go harder! Pound me!' Lita demanded, Trish happily agreed. Lita moaned and moaned, Trish knew what to do. She quickly pulled the dildo out, and put her head in Lita's legs. Licking, sucking and tonguing Lita's area, she felt legs wrap around her head.

'TAKE ME!' Lita yelled as she reached her climax. Trish sat up and kissed Lita lightly on her lips.

'Oh god you were great' They said at the same time, and laughed.

'I love you' Trish confessed.

'I love you too' Lita said. Trish then settled hear head into Lita's arms, and the two fell asleep.


End file.
